Hantu?
by Yuusaki Kuchiki
Summary: Sena, kau tahu rumor hantu yang ada di kelas 2-1?" "Kelas itu bukankah kelas Mamori-neechan dan Hiruma-san?" "Oi, manajer sialan! Hantu itu ada di belakangmu." "APAAAA?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sena : "Ano, Yuu-san. Kayaknya disclaimer-nya salah deh."**

**Yuu : "He?"**

**Sena : "Masashi Kishimoto kan yang bikin Naruto."**

**Yuu : "O iya! Karena sebelumnya Yuu nggak pernah nulis di fandom lain selain**

** Fandom Naruto, jadinya salah deh! Gomen Sena! Sebutin yang benernya."**

**Sena : "Disclaimer by Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata."**

**Hola!!! Akhirnya, setelah diniatin dibikin juga fic ES21 ini. Ini fic pertama Kuchi di fandom ini. Jadi, kritik aja kalo ada yang salah. Please read and review.**

**Enjoy!**

**HANTU?**

Pagi itu, para anggota Deimon Devilbats sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius di Clubhouse.

"Hey Sena! Kau sudah tahu rumor hantu yang sedang marak dibicarakan?" Tanya Monta sambil memakan sebuah pisang.

"Huh?"

"Huuh?"

"Huuuh?"

"Ha–hantu????" Tanya Sena dengan nada ketakutan.

"Oh, kabar burung itu. Memangnya itu kenyataan?" Tanya Kurita, ikut mendengarkan.

"FUGO!"

"Bagaimana ceritanya, Mon-mon?" Tanya Suzuna ingin tahu.

"Kabarnya, dulu ada seorang anak perempuan yang dibunuh di ruang UKS. Lalu, mayatnya dikuburkan di kelas 2-1." Cerita Monta. Yang lainnya mendengarkan dengan napas tertahan. (?)

"Karena mayatnya dikuburkan secara tidak wajar, maka setiap matahari terbenam dia akan berkeliaran di kelas tersebut untuk mencari mayatnya," Monta berhenti sejenak sambil menyalakan senter dan menyorotkannya ke wajahnya. "Jika ada anak yang berada di kelas tersebut pada malam hari, maka dia akan didatangi arwah penasaran itu dan AKAN DIBUNUH!!!!!!!!" Monta berteriak.

"HHHHIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak mereka semua.

GRESEK!

"HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak mereka lagi.

"Ano, kalian kenapa?" Mamori yang baru masuk merasa heran dengan reaksi mereka semua.

"Mamo-nee, jangan mengagetkan kami!" Teriak Suzuna.

"Mengagetkan kalian?" Tanya Mamori heran.

"Ah, ano…tadi kami baru saja membicarakan rumor hantu sekolah." Jawab Sena dengan gugup.

"Hantu sekolah?" Tanya Mamori lagi.

"Katanya ada hantu di kelas 2-1." Jawab Yukimitsu.

"KELAS 2-1????!!!!" Mamori histeris.

"Ah iya. Bukankah kau dan Hiruma kelas 2-1?" Tanya Kurita pelan. Mamori mengangguk pelan.

"HHHHHHIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Teriak mereka –lagi-

"HEY, BOCAH SIALAN!!!!!! SEDANG APA KALIAN DISINI!!!!!!!! LARI 50 KELILING!!!!!!!" Hiruma yang entah sejak kapan ada disitu, berteriak memberikan komando kepada tim Deimon.

"Ba–baik!" Dengan tergesa-gesa mereka menuju ke lapangan. Suzuna mengikuti mereka keluar, meninggalkan Hiruma dan Mamori di clubhouse.

"Hey, manajer sialan! Sedang apa kau disana! Cepat kerjakan tugasmu!" Perintah Hiruma kepada Mamori yang berdiri mematung.

"Eh, baik." Jawab Mamori sambil mengambil pulpen dan kertas untuk merencanakan strategi yang baru untuk pertandingan selanjutnya.

Hiruma lalu duduk di tempatnya yang biasa dan mulai mengerjakan sesuatu di laptop-nya.

"Hiruma?" Tanya Mamori tiba-tiba.

"Hmp?" Jawab Hiruma seadanya.

"Apa kau tahu rumor hantu yang ada di kelas kita?" Tanya Mamori.

"He?" Hiruma mengernyitkan dahinya sambil memandang Mamori. "Hantu yang mana?" Tanya Hiruma.

"Hantu anak perempuan yang mayatnya dikuburkan di kelas kita," Jawab Mamori.

"Oh, hantu sialan itu. Ya, aku tahu. Kenapa?" Tanya Hiruma lagi.

'_Hantu sialan? Bisa tidak sih dia berkata dengan sopan sekali-kali.' _Pikir Mamori.

"Apa kau tidak takut?" Tanya Mamori lagi.

"Kekekeke. Untuk apa setan takut pada hantu?" Jawab Hiruma sambil tertawa ala Devil.

"O iya. Kau itu kan setan!" Jawab Mamori kesal. Hiruma masih tertawa dengan keras.

**Sementara itu, di lapangan…**

"Hey Sena. Aku penasaran terhadap hantu itu." Kata Monta sambil berlari di sebelah Sena.

"HIE?! Lalu kau mau apa?" Tanya Sena dengan heran. Dimana-mana orang itu takut terhadap hantu.

"Aku berfikir untuk mengetes apakah hantu di kelas 2-1 itu memang ada atau tidak," Jawab Monta enteng.

"Lalu, kau mau uji nyali disana?" Tanya Sena.

"Tentu saja tidak! Tapi aku akan menjebak seseorang untuk melakukannya." Jawab Monta sambil tersenyum licik.

"YA~ Aku setuju dengan ide itu, Mon-mon." Suzuna entah sejak kapan berlari di sebelah Sena. (Nggak lari sih sebenernya. Suzuna kan slalu pake sepatu roda).

"He? Lalu kalian akan menjebak siapa?" Tanya Sena takut-takut. Segala rencana yang dirancang Suzuna pasti aneh-aneh.

"Fufufufu. Aku tahu siapa yang akan menjadi korban. Kita akan mengunci mereka di kelas 2-1 malam ini juga." Jawab Suzuna sambil tersenyum.

"Mereka?" Tanya Sena dan Monta berbarengan.

"YA~ Mamo-nee dan You-nii!! Fufufu!" Ujar Suzuna.

"HIRUMA-SAN??" Teriak mereka berdua.

"Diam!! Aku akan menjelaskan rencananya nanti pada kalian. Sekarang aku harus menyelinap dulu untuk 'meminjam' kunci kelas 2-1. Dadah!!!" Suzuna lalu menjauh.

"Apa dia serius, MAX??" Tanya Monta. Sena menggeleng.

**Sore hari, seusai latihan sore.**

"Ma–Mamori-neechan," Panggil Sena.

"Iya?" Jawab Mamori yang sedang sibuk membersihkan ruangan klub.

"Bo–boleh aku meminjam handphone mu?" Tanya Sena gugup.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Mamori heran. Biasanya kan Sena membawa handphone-nya.

"A–A–Ano, aku harus menghubungi temanku untuk memberitahunya bahwa aku tidak bisa menemaninya hari ini. He.." Jawab Sena sambil tersenyum.

"Oh…" Mamori lalu mengambil handphone-nya dan memberikannya pada Sena.

"Arigatou!" Jawab Sena sambil berlari terbirit-birit.

"Eh, Sena!!!" Panggil Mamori.

'_Dia mau menelfon dimana?' _Pikir Mamori.

"YA~ Mamo-nee!!!!" Kali ini giliran Suzuna yang memanggil.

"Nanda?"

"Tadi teman-teman Mamo-nee bilang, Mamo-nee ditunggu oleh mereka di kelas 2-1. Ada hal penting yang harus mereka bicarakan," Ujar Suzuna sambil tersenyum.

"Teman-temanku? Siapa?" Tanya Mamori heran.

"Sara dan Ako." Jawab Suzuna.

"Ehm… Baiklah. Mungkin memang hal yang penting." Gumam Mamori. Dia lalu meletakkan sapunya dan menuju ke kelas. Suzuna melihatnya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Fufufu. Rencanaku hampir berhasil." Gumam Suzuna.

Mamori akhirnya sampai di depan kelasnya. Saat dia membuka pintu, yang dia lihat hanya Hiruma yang sedang mengerjakan entah apa di laptop-nya. Tunggu, Hiruma? Kenapa dia ada disini?

"Hiruma-kun, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Mamori sambil melangkah masuk ke kelas.

"Menurutmu aku sedang apa, manajer sialan?" Jawab Hiruma sambil meniup permen karetnya.

"Eh, dimana teman-temanku?" Tanya Mamori heran.

"Heh? Tidak ada teman-teman sialanmu disini." Jawab Hiruma.

"Tapi–"

GRESEK! CEKLIK!

"Apa yang–" Kata-kata Hiruma terputus saat melihat pintu kelas itu tertutup sendiri. Dia lalu berusaha membukanya.

"Terkunci." Jawabnya datar.

"APA?" Teriak Mamori.

"Coba saja sendiri, manajer sialan!"

Mamori lalu mencobanya dan Hiruma benar.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Gumam Mamori panik.

"Kau pikir apa lagi? Cepat telfon seseorang!"

"Eh, handphone ku dipinjam Sena,"

"APA??!!" Teriak Hiruma.

"Aduh, kau ini kenapa sih! Pakai saja handphonemu!"

"Handphone ku ketinggalan di klub house."

…………

…………

…………

Mamori tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Gumam Mamori.

"Mau apa lagi, tunggu sampai pagi,"

"Apa kita tidak bisa lompat lewat jendela?"

"Silakan kalau kau mau mencobanya. Tapi ingat, ini lantai empat."

"Hmp." Mamori hanya menghela napas dan duduk di bangku di depan Hiruma.

"Eh, sekarang sudah jam 6 sore," Ujar Mamori.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tau rumor hantu itu kan?"

"Oh itu. Hey, manajer sialan! Dia ada di belakangmu."

……….

……….

……….

"AAAAAAAA!!!!!!! HIRUMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tanpa sadar, Mamori langsung berlari kea rah Hiruma dan memeluknya. Hiruma sedikit blushing.

"USIR DIA!!! USIR DIA!!!!! USIR DIA!!!!!!"

"Oi, aku tidak serius, manajer sialan."

"He?" Mamori langsung melepaskan Hiruma dan kembali duduk di bangkunya. Mukanya merah padam.

"Jangan menakut-nakutiku lagi. Aku hampir sakit jantung tau!"

"Kekekeke. Seorang anggota Komite Disiplin ternyata takut terhadap hantu. Ini bahan blackmailing yang bagus. Kekekeke."

"Mou, Hiruma-kun!"

…………….

…………….

…………….

_Tooloonnggg…_

....................

……………

……………

"He? Kau bilang apa, manajer sialan?"

"A–A–Aku tidak bilang apa-apa," Jawab Mamori ketakutan.

"Kau mau membalasku?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Hiruma-kun!"

……………

……………

……………

_Bantu aku menemukan tubuhkuu…_

……………

……………

……………

Mamori kini sudah menggenggam lengan Hiruma erat-erat.

"Hiruma-kun…" Panggil Hiruma takut-takut.

"Hm?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggapai pundak kanan Mamori.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**TBC**

**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Kuchi nggak berani nerusin!!!!!**

**Hiruma : "Oi, author sialan! Kalo lo nggak berani ngapain lo bikin fic horror**

**gini?!"**

**Kuchi : "Karena Kuchi nggak punya ide lain lagi."**

**H : "Kenapa nggak ditamatin aja sekalian?!"**

**K : "Karena sekarang udah jam sepuluh malem, jadi Kuchi nggak berani**

** nerusin. Mana besok ulangan matematika lagi."**

**H : "Sejak kapan pintu geser bisa dikunci?!"**

**K : "Emangnya gak bisa ya? Abis, sekolah Kuchi kan gak pake pintu geser."**

**H : "Emangnya gue anak kelas 2-1?!"**

**K : "Abis Kuchi gak tau sih."**

**H : "Cih."**

**K : "Cah-cih, cah-cih! Gomen minna-san, Kuchi nggak berani nerusin.**

** Mudah-mudahan sih hari Sabtu dah Kuchi apdet. Jadi, tinggalin review**

**ya! Mungkin nanti Kuchi bikinnya siang-siang. Chapter 2 chap**

**terakhir kok. Kuchi gak berani bikin panjang-panjang, ntar didatengin **

**lagi. Hiii"**

**Kuchi juga gak tau Hiruma ama Mamori sekelas apa nggak, jadi gomen aja kalo banyaka yang salah. See Yaaaa!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Hola Minna-san! I'm back! Maaf ya, jadwal update-nya telat sehari. Abis sekalian nyelesein bahan artikel sih! Gomen!!**

**Hiruma : "Oi, author sialan! Cepetan mulai ceritanya!"**

**Kuchi : "Bentar dong! Sabar dikit napa! Gomen banget karena telat sehari update-**

** nya!"**

**Hiruma : "Dasar author pemalas!"**

**Kuchi : "He?"**

**Hiruma : "Cepetan mulai!"**

**Kuchi : "Okey, akhir kata, Selamat membaca!"**

**Last Chapter :**

Mamori kini sudah menggenggam lengan Hiruma erat-erat.

"Hiruma-kun…" Panggil Mamori takut-takut.

"Hm?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggapai pundak kanan Mamori.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**HANTU?**

"Oi, kau ini kenapa sih, manajer sialan?" Tanya Hiruma sambil menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ta–tadi ada yang memegang pundak kananku," Jawab Mamori takut-takut.

"Keh, mungkin hantu itu ingin membawamu ke dunia sana. Kekekeke."

"Mou, Hiruma-kun! Itu tidak lucu!"

Hening…

"Oi, manajer sialan!"

"Hm?"

"Lepaskan tangan sialanmu ini dari lenganku!" Perintah Hiruma.

"Eh?" Mamori baru menyadari bahwa tangannya menggenggam lengan Hiruma erat-erat.

"Eh…Gomen, Hiruma-kun." Ucap Mamori sambil melepaskan genggamannya dengan muka merah.

"Tch."

……………….

……………….

……………….

AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!

……………….

……………….

……………….

"A–Apa itu?" Tanya Mamori takut-takut.

"Tch. Sejak kapan ada anjing serigala di sekitar sini?" Gumam Hiruma heran.

"AAAAAHHH!!!" Teriak Mamori tiba-tiba.

"Oi, manajer sialan! Jangan berteriak dengan tiba-tiba begitu. Ada apa sih?"

"Ka–kau…tidak melihat bayangan pu–putih yang barusan lewat di depan pintu…??" Tanya Mamori dengan wajah berkeringat.

"He? Bayangan putih?" Tanya Hiruma sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

………………

………………

………………

_Bantu aku…_

………………

……………...

………………

"Hi–Hiruma-kun… Suara itu…"

"Tch. Hantu itu lagi ya," Gumam Hiruma.

"La–lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Mamori. Dia sudah berharap matahari cepat-cepat menampakkan sinarnya. Sayang, sekarang baru jam 2 pagi.

"Kau pikir apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Selama hantu itu tidak menghampiri kita, setidaknya kita aman."

"Itu jika dia tidak menghampiri kita, jika dia menghampiri kita?" Tanya Mamori dengan wajah amat sangat ketakutan. Baru mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat tubuh panas dingin begini, apalagi jika dia menghampiri kita.

Hiruma memandang Mamori dengan wajah heran. "Lama-lama pertanyaanmu tambah tidak masuk akal. Sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur saja." Perintah Hiruma. Mamori menggeleng.

"He?" Hiruma tambah heran.

"Kalau saat aku tidur hantu itu membawaku bagaimana?" Tanya Mamori lagi.

"Oi, manajer sialan! Ternyata tidak makan kue sus selama 8 jam bisa membuat otakmu kacau, ya! Kekekeke."

"Mou, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kue sus, tau!"

PRAK!

Hiruma dan Mamori kontan mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah jendela kelas. Aneh, kaca itu retak dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hi–Hiruma-kun? Ka–Kau tahu apa artinya ini?"

"Kita harus mengganti kaca jendela yang retak." Jawab Hiruma santai.

"Bukan! Kaca jendela yang retak tiba-tiba itu pertanda buruk,"

"Kau pikir–"

………………..

………………..

……………….

_Aku tidak mengambilnya…_

……………….

……………….

……………….

"Heh, mengambil apa?" Tanya Hiruma pada Mamori.

"Aku tidak mengambil apa-apa, baka! Itu bukan suaraku!" Mamori yang sedari tadi ketakutan, sekarang malah merasa kesal.

"Hey, apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya Mamori dengan suara lantang.

"Aku tidak ingin menyampaikan apapun, manajer sialan! Kekekeke." Jawab Hiruma.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun! Aku mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengan hantu itu!"

………………

………………

………………

_Aku tidak mengambil uang itu…_

………………

………………

………………

"Apa kau dituduh oleh seseorang?" Tanya Mamori sambil memandang ke langit-langit.

_Cih, sifat keibuannya keluar. _Pikir Hiruma.

………………

………………

………………

_Sahabatku menuduhku…_

………………

………………

………………

"Sudahlah, kau sudah mengatakannya. Aku percaya padamu, pergilah ke alam baka." Ujar Mamori sambil tersenyum.

………………

………………

………………

_Terima kasih…Selama ini…tak ada yang mempercayaiku…Terima kasih…_

………………

………………

………………

"Sama-sama." Jawab Mamori.

"Oi, manajer sialan! Padahal dari tadi kau ketakutan setengah mati, kenapa sekarang kau tenang sekali?"

"Karena setidaknya aku tahu bahwa hantu itu tidak akan membawaku ke dunia sana."

"Tch. Apa kau tidak merasa heran?" Tanya Hiruma.

"Heran kenapa?"

"Siapa yang membuatmu kesini?"

"Eh, Suzuna-chan yang bilang bahwa aku ditunggu teman-temanku disini,"

"Tch. Pasti ini ulah cheerleader sialan itu."

"Suzuna-chan?"

"Dia pasti yang mengurung kita disini, membuat suara-suara menakutkan, membuat kaca retak, dan berpikir bahwa hantu itu ada." Jelas Hiruma panjang lebar.

"Iya juga. Kenapa aku tidak menduganya ya?" Gumam Mamori.

"Selain itu, Sena tiba-tiba meminjam handphone-ku dan berlari entah kemana," lanjut Mamori.

"Entah kenapa pintu menuju ke atap dikunci dan aku terpaksa mengerjakan pekerjaanku di kelas sialan ini." Sambung Hiruma.

"Jadi ini semua ulah mereka!"

"Keh, akan kuberi pelajaran pada mereka nanti." Gumam Hiruma.

"Hoamh… Sekarang masih jam 3 pagi. Yah, setelah tahu bahwa ini ulah mereka, aku bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak." Ujar Mamori.

"Kekekeke. Seorang anggota komite disiplin ketakutan setengah mati oleh hantu imitasi. Ini akan jadi bahan menarik untuk buku ancaman. Kekekeke."

"Mou, Hiruma-kun! Diam! Aku mencoba untuk tidur!" Gerutu Mamori sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan bantalan tangannya. Belum sampai 5 menit, Mamori sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

"Kekekeke. Foto manajer sialan yang sedang tidur juga bahan buku ancaman yang bagus. Kekekeke." Hiruma lalu mengeluarkan kamera dari tasnya dan memulai memotret. Setelah merasa cukup dengan 'bahan buku ancamannya', Hiruma juga berusaha untuk tidur. Dia tetaplah seorang manusia, bukan. (Setengahnya setan sih!). Hiruma lalu duduk di belakang bangku yang ditempati Mamori dan mulai berusaha untuk tidur.

"Mimpi indah, manajer sialan. Kekekeke."

**THE END**

**OMAKE :**

GRESEK! CEKLIK!

"Apa yang–" Kata-kata Hiruma terputus saat melihat pintu kelas itu tertutup sendiri.

"YA~ Bagus Monta. Mereka sudah terkurung di dalam." Bisik Suzuna pada Monta yang mengunci pintu, dan Sena yang ada disebelahnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, Suzuna?" Tanya Sena sambil berbisik.

"YA~ Tentu saja kita akan pulang. Ayo!" Ajak Suzuna sambil tetap berbisik dan mengajak mereka berdua untuk pulang. Dengan mengendap-endap, mereka keluar gerbang sekolah.

Di perjalanan pulang…

"Ano, apa tidak apa-apa mengunci mereka di kelas?" Tanya Sena khawatir.

"YA~ Tentu saja tidak apa-apa." Jawab Suzuna enteng.

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita mengetahui apakah hantu itu benar-benar ada atau tidak, MAX?" Tanya Monta.

"Kita tinggal menanyakannya pada Mamo-nee. Jika hantu itu benar-benar ada, apa kalian mau berada disana?" Tanya Suzuna.

"HIE, tidak."

"Tidak, MAX!"

"YA~ Kalo begitu kita tinggal tunggu saja besok." Monta dan Sena mengangguk. Suzuna tersenyum licik.

_Fufufu…Besok pasti menarik._

**FIN**

**Kuchi : "Wauw, selesai juga akhirnya. Setelah Kuchi baca ulang, rasanya cerita ini**

** Gaje dan gak ada intinya. Membosankan."**

**Hiruma : "Emang."**

**Kuchi : -pundung di pojokan-**

**Sena : "Ano, Yuu-san. Jadi ternyata itu hantu beneran, ya?"**

**Kuchi : "Yup! Bener banget. Setelah Kuchi pertimbangin, kalo cuma hantu**

** bo'ongan sih udah biasa. Jadinya Kuchi jadiin hantu asli deh."**

**Sena : " Terus lolongan anjing serigala sama kaca retak itu kenapa?"**

**Kuchi : "Katanya, anjing serigala itu bisa ngeliat hantu. Trus, kaca jendela yang**

** retak dengan sendirinya itu konon dipake hantu buat media**

** berkomunikasi." (Katanya).**

**Sena : "Kok tau sih?"**

**Kuchi : "Kalo soal anjing serigala sih di sekitar rumah sering kedenger suaranya.**

** Di komplek Kuchi hampir semuanya melihara anjing serigala. Cuma **

** rumah Kuchi doang yang nggak."**

**Hiruma : "Heh, author sialan! Katanya mau bikin siang-siang. Sekarang udah jam **

** 12 malem!"**

**Kuchi : -ngelirik jam dinding- "HIE?! Udah jam segini? Wah, Kuchi mau buru-**

** buru kabur nih!"**

**Hiruma : "Oi, author sialan! Untuk apa sih bikin dialog kayak gini. Kayak ada**

** yang baca aja."**

**Kuchi : "Gak tau. Pengin aja."**

**Hiruma : "Tch. Pindah aja lo ke fandom lain sana!"**

**Kuchi : "Kuchi emang mau migrasi kok. Bye!"**

**Akhir kata, good bye! Pada rajin-rajin bikin fic ya! Soalnya Kuchi lebih suka baca daripada bikin. Kuchi juga mau migrasi ke fandom yang sepi kayak Full Metal Panic, Gundam Wing, Vampire Knight, dll. Eh. Kuchi mau nanya :**

**Penulisan "kananku" itu –ku nya dipisah nggak sih?"**

**Trus kasih tau ya, yang harusnya dipisah ama nggak itu apa perbedaannya. Kuchi butuh info buat nge-edit artikel yang bakal dimasukkin ke majalah sekolah. Kalo nanya guru Bahasa Indonesia ntar yang ada malah dijelasin panjang lebar dulu.**

**Akhirnya, Good Bye!! Tinggalin review- ya!! Oh iya. Kuchi dapet ide ini pas baca ulang komik Yurara's Moon. Ada yang tahu?**

**Oh ya, anonymous review juga diterima kok! Waktu chap 1 di disable soalnya.**

**BYE!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Bukan Kuchi pastinya.**

**Hai, minna! Gomen, telat apdet! Ini chapter penutupan. Jangan lupa review ya! Enjoy!**

**Genre(s): Horror, Friendship**

**HANTU??**

Sinar mentari pagi masuk melalui jendela kelas yang terletak di lantai empat. Secercah sinar tersebut dapat membuat seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Sejenak ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk merespon cahaya yang masuk. Mendadak ia bangkit dari kursinya dan memandang sekeliling.

'Dimana aku? Eh, manajer sialan?' Pandangan matanya kini tertuju pada sesosok wanita yang tertidur tepat di bangku di depannya. Merasa heran, ia berusaha mengingat-ngingat kejadian semalam.

'Kenapa aku dan manajer sialan ini ada di kelas sialan ini?' Pikir lelaki berambut pirang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Hiruma Youichi.

'Ah, aku ingat sekarang. Aku dan manajer sialan ini terjebak disini dan belum keluar sampai sekarang. Eh, kenapa tak ada murid satu pun?' Pikir Hiruma yang kini sedang menatap keluar jendela, heran.

'Bodoh! Ini hari Minggu!' Hiruma yang terlambat menyadarinya kini tengah menatap Mamori dengan kesal.

"BANGUN MANAJER SIALAN!" Teriak Hiruma tepat di telinga Mamori.

"Ap– Apa? Hi– Hiruma?" Mamori yang masih setengah tertidur kini tengah mengusap-usap matanya.

"Kenapa kau disini? KENAPA KITA DISINI?" Teriak Mamori.

Yang ditanyai hanya terdiam sambil duduk di kursi di depan Mamori. Sepertinya dia menunggu situasi yang tepat untuk kembali berbicara dengan manajernya itu.

"Oi, manajer sialan. Sudah terbangun dari tidurmu?"

"Mou, Hiruma-kun!"

"Hei, ini hari Minggu. Tidak ada murid yang datang ke sekolah pada hari Minggu,"

"APA?!" Teriak Mamori lagi sambil berdiri dari bangkunya. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Tidak ada handphone, tidak ada bantuan, dan tidak ada seorangpun?!"

"Oi, manajer sialan. Ternyata benar dugaanku. Tidak makan kue sus selama beberapa jam saja sudah membuatmu kacau. Kekekeke."

"Mou, aku kan panik." Bantah Mamori sambil duduk kembali di bangkunya dan melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Oi, manajer sialan. Menurutmu apakah kejadian kemarin itu nyata?" Tanya Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan permen karet tanpa gula simpanannya dan mulai memakannya.

"Hantu itu ya? Apa benar hantu itu dikubur di kelas kita?"

"Heh? Dikubur? Ini lantai empat. Mana bisa seseorang menguburkan mayat tanpa menghancurkan bangunan ini." Hiruma mulai membuat balon dari permen karetnya.

"Hm, iya juga. Lalu bagaimana dengan rumor hantu di kelas ini?" Tanya Mamori dengan alis berkerut dan kedua tangan yang diletakkan di bawah dagu.

"Rumor yang kau dengar itu salah, manajer sialan. Menurut cerita, ada seorang gadis sialan yang dituduh mencuri uang klub. Yang menuduhnya bahkan sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabatnya menuduhnya hanya karena dia menyukai kekasih gadis sialan tersebut. Karena dia tidak kuat mendengar semua cacian orang-orang disekitarnya, dia lalu memutuskan untuk lompat dari lantai 4 ini." Jelas Hiruma panjang lebar.

"Oh. Pantas saja dia berkata kalau dia tidak mencuri uang tersebut. Lalu bagaimana sosok hantu tersebut?"

"Yang aku dengar, beberapa bagian tubuh gadis sialan tersebut hancur. Seperti tempurung kepala, dan tentu saja organ-organ dalamnya."

"Kenapa dia harus memutuskan untuk bunuh diri sih?"

"Hah, entahlah. Sebenarnya itu bukan urusanku. Atau kau mau mencoba terjun dari sini supaya nantinya beredar cerita, 'Anggota Komisi Disiplin Sekolah melompat dari lantai 4 hanya karena tidak makan kue sus selama 12 jam'. Kekekeke."

"Mou, itu tidak lucu!" Ucap Mamori sambil berusaha memukul bahu Hiruma dengan tangannya. Hiruma hanya tertawa sambil memamerkan gigi-giginya yang runcing.

"Hiruma-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kita akan terjebak disini sampai besok?"

**X~Z**

KKRRIINNGG!!

Bunyi telepon yang nyaring itu merusak suasana pagi yang tenang di kediaman Kobayakawa. Telepon itu berdering mungkin sekitar lima kali sampai akhirnya nyonya rumah di kediaman tersebut mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ya~ Apa Sena ada, bibi?" Teriak suara dari seberang sana.

"Sena? Tunggu sebentar," Wanita itu lalu meletakkan gagang telepon di meja dan mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamar anak semata wayangnya.

"Sena? Ada telefon untukmu!" Teriaknya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya.

"Ba– baik!" Terdengar suara anak lelaki menyahut panggilan ibunya dari dalam. Wanita tersebut lalu turun diikuti oleh anak semata wayangnya. Sementara ibunya menuju ke dapur, Sena langsung menuju ke tempat telefon.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ya~ Sena! Sudah saatnya kita membebaskan Mamo-nee dan You-nii!" Teriak Suzuna.

"A– Apa? Tapi, ini masih pukul 6 Suzuna." Jawab Sena sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik. Segeralah bersiap. Aku juga sudah menelepon Mon-mon. Ya~ Sena!"

Tuut Tuut Tuut

Sena memandang lemas kearah gagang telefon. Di hari Minggu pagi yang cerah ini dia sudah harus berhadapan dengan raja iblis. Dengan sedikit malas, Sena kembali ke kamarnya dan mulai membersihkan dirinya. Mengganti bajunya dan kemudian segera turun untuk sarapan pagi. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu depan.

"Sebentar!" Teriak Ibu Sena. Ia lalu meletakkan wajan yang sedang dipegangnya dan tergopoh-gopoh menuju pintu depan.

"Ya~ Apa Sena ada, bibi?" Tanya Suzuna sambil tersenyum lebar. Disebelahnya berdiri Monta dengan mata yang terkantuk-kantuk dan memegang pisang.

"Oh, ada. SENA!"

"Hai!" Jawab Sena sambil berlari ke pintu depan dan memakai sepatunya. Melihat teman-temannya sudah menunggu, buru-buru Sena berpamitan kepada Ibunya.

"Aku pergi!" Teriak Sena. "Hati-hati di jalan, ya." Balas Ibunya.

Sena mengangguk, lalu berjalan keluar rumahnya diikuti oleh Suzuna dan Monta.

"Ya~ Hari ini kita akan membebaskan Mamo-nee dan You-nii!" Teriak Suzuna. Sena dan Monta–yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya– hanya pasrah pada rencana Suzuna.

"Tapi bagaimana kita membebaskan mereka, Suzuna?" Tanya Sena diikuti oleh anggukan Monta.

"Ya~ Kita tinggal berpura-pura kalau kita dimintai tolong oleh ibunya Mamo-nee dan bilang kalau kita tak tahu Mamo-nee dan You-nii terkurung di kelas." Jawab Suzuna enteng. Sena dan Monta sweat drop. Bicara sih gampang.

"Tapi Hiruma-senpai bukan orang yang mudah tertipu, kan?" Tanya Monta lemas.

"Ya~ pasang saja tampang memelas kita. Dan bila itu tidak berhasil, kita bersembunyi saja di belakang Mamo-nee. Mamo-nee pasti akan membela kita." Sena dan Monta sweat drop untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah Deimon. Sena menelan ludah, Monta berdo'a untuk keselamatannya, sementara Suzuna hanya tersenyum lebar.

Dengan langkah yang berat, mereka bertiga memasuki sekolah Deimon.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Eh?" Suzuna tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Suzuna?" Tanya Monta, heran. Dia dan Sena akhirnya ikut-ikutan berhenti sambil memandang sekelilingnya. Mereka baru saja memasuki sekolah Deimon, kini mereka ada di lantai dua.

"Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Ucap Suzuna. Sena dan Monta menatapnya dengan heran. Mereka lalu kembali berjalan. Baru saja lima langkah Suzuna kembali berhenti.

"Ada apa lagi, Suzuna?" Tanya Monta. Dilihatnya wajah Suzuna yang mulai kelihatan ketakutan.

"Aku merasa ada yang mengikuti kita." Jawab Suzuna lirih. Sena dan Monta terdiam. Wajah mereka bertiga kini sudah bercucuran keringat. Terlebih Suzuna yang menyadari bahwa seseorang mengikuti mereka. Tiba-tiba angin sepoi-sepoi membelai lembut wajah mereka.

"Eh, ta–tak ada jendela yang terbuka, kan?" Tanya Sena gugup. Suzuna dan Monta mengangguk. Dan Suzuna melihatnya. Seorang gadis yang luar biasa cantik menghampiri mereka. Dia memakai seragam sekolah Deimon. Rambutnya coklat tua, ikal dan panjangnya sepinggang. Matanya hijau tua dan tubuhnya tinggi. Kulitnya sangat putih, sampai-sampai bisa kau sebut transparan. Mereka bertiga bersamaan menelan ludah.

"Boleh aku berjalan bersama kalian?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan lembut. Dia tersenyum manis. Ekspresi ketakutan mereka bertiga langsung lenyap seketika.

"Ya~ Kau seorang murid rupanya. Tentu saja kau boleh berjalan bersama kami." Jawab Suzuna senang. Mereka berempat lalu berjalan beriringan. Sena, Monta, Suzuna, dan gadis itu.

"Ya~ Siapa namamu?" Tanya Suzuna.

"Mikan. Mikan Chizuka." Jawabnya lirih.

"Oh, kau murid kelas berapa, MAX?"

"Aku kelas 2-5."

"Oh…" Jawab Sena, Suzuna, dan Monta berbarengan. Dua menit lamanya mereka berjalan dalam diam. Entah kenapa, mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Tapi, apa ya? Mereka bertiga melamun sambil memandang jauh ke depan. Keheningan itu pecah saat Suzuna tiba-tiba bertanya,

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Mi–" Kata-kata Suzuna terputus saat dia menyadari bahwa Mikan tidak lagi berada di sebelahnya. Sena dan Monta yang heran mendengar perkataan Suzuna, serentak mendongakkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua juga terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa Mikan sudah tidak ada. Mereka bertiga saling berpandang-pandangan. Keringat dingin sudah membanjiri sekujur tubuh mereka.

"LARI!!!" Teriak Suzuna sambil berseluncur, diikuti oleh Monta dan Sena yang lari terbirit-birit. Dengan kecepatan super, mereka berlari menuruni tangga dan sesegera mungkin keluar dari sekolah Deimon.

"SETAAN!!" Teriak mereka bertiga. Dengan wajah pucat pasi, ketiganya terus berlari sampai akhirnya tiba di depan sungai.

"Su–Suzuna. Bagaimana dengan Mamori-neechan dan Hiruma-san?" Tanya Sena sambil terengah-engah. Kejadian ini masuk ke dalam daftar pengalaman buruknya.

"A–Aku akan me–menelefon Musashi dan Kurita supaya membebaskan Mamo-nee dan You-nii." Jawab Suzuna dengan suara bergetar. Dia pikir cerita hantu itu cuma mitos. Dia lalu mengambil handphone dari sakunya dan menelefon Musashi.

"Moshi-moshi, Musashi-san. Bisakah kau membebaskan Mamo-nee dan You-nii? Aku mengunci mereka di kelas 2-1. Apa? Panjang ceritanya. Temui aku di depan sungai. Jangan lupa ajak Kurita-san. Ya~"

Mereka bertiga masih terlihat pucat. Setelah menunggu selama 20 menit, Musashi dan Kurita datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, kalian!" Teriak Kurita sambil berlari kearah mereka.

"Mana kuncinya?" Tanya Musashi. Suzuna lalu menyerahkan kunci kelas 2-1 kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, Musashi-san, Kurita-san. Kami mau pulang. Lelah, MAX!" Teriak Monta. Suzuna dan Sena hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Sampai jumpa, Musashi-san, Kurita-san." Dengan langkah lunglai karena tubuh mereka dipaksa berlari, mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mungkin karena kejadian ini mereka bisa mengalami mimpi buruk selama seminggu. Musashi dan Kurita hanya memandang heran pada mereka bertiga.

**X~Z**

"Hey, Hiruma-kun. Apa tadi kau mendengar seseorang berteriak?"

"Ya, aku mendengarnya."

"Ada apa, ya?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak peduli."

"Mou, Hiruma-kun. Sampai kapan kita akan terkunci disini?"

"Jangan cerewet, manajer sialan. Memangnya kita bisa apa?"

Mamori terdiam. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak kunci diputar.

"HIRUMA!" Teriak Kurita sambil berlari memeluk Hiruma. "Kau tidak apa-apa. Syukurlah~" ujarnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hey, gendut sialan. Bajuku basah gara-gara air mata sialanmu." Jawab Hiruma cuek.

"Ah, maaf."

"Kenapa kalian bisa terkunci disini?" Tanya Musashi.

"Ah, sepertinya ini pekerjaan Suzuna." Jawab Mamori.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang aku mau pulang. Tak ada gunanya kita membicarakannya disini."

Mereka berempat lalu kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

**X~Z**

Keesokan harinya, di clubhouse.

"Anak-anak sialan. Beraninya mengunci setan dari neraka." Ucap Hiruma sambil menodongkan bazooka-nya kearah Suzuna, Sena, dan Monta.

"Ma–maafkan kami!"

"Tidak akan."

"Sudahlah, Hiruma-kun. Mereka sudah minta maaf, kan?"

"Cih."

"Arigatou, MAX!"

"Ah, Mamo-nee. Apakah Mamo-nee tahu seorang murid Deimon yang bernama Mikan Chizuka?"

Mamori sontak mengerutkan keningnya, begitu juga dengan Hiruma.

"Mikan Chizuka? Dia itu murid angkatan 5 tahun sebelum aku dan Hiruma. Dan kabarnya, dia bunuh diri disuatu kelas di lantai 2." Jawab Mamori heran. "Kenapa dengan dia?"

Wajah Suzuna, Sena, dan Monta sudah pucat pasi.

"Ka–Kami bertemu dengannya kemarin." Jawab Sena.

"APA?" Teriak Mamori.

"Kabarnya dia memang suka menyapa murid-murid yang datang pada pagi hari." Jawab Hiruma sambil mengelap bazooka-nya.

"SSEETTAAAN!!" Teriak mereka bertiga sambil berlari tunggang-langgang.

**THE END**

**Ah, seperti biasa. Ending yang nggak jelas. Makasih buat Yukisanada. Pertanyaan kamu udah terjawab di chap ini. Ngomong-ngomong, Kuchi boleh cerita nggak?**

Cerita diatas adalah kejadian nyata di sekolah Kuchi. Sekolah Kuchi itu bangunannya masih tua banget. Mungkin udah dibangun sejak zaman Belanda. Kabarnya, di kelas paling belakang, –sebuah kelas yang terletak di ujung lorong dan bersebelahan dengan kamar mandi–, ada seorang murid cewe Belanda yang bunuh diri di kelas itu. Nggak jelas alasan kenapa dia bunuh diri. Katanya sih dia bunuh diri gara-gara tawuran yang pernah terjadi antara sekolah Kuchi sama sekolah sebelah Kuchi. Tawurannya bener-bener gila, sampe beberapa murid kedua sekolah tewas. Nah, sejak itu, dia gentayangan.

Cerita lama, ya? Tapi yang bikin menarik itu, setiap murid yang datang paling pagi di kelas itu bakal disapa sama hantu cewek Belanda itu. Pernah kejadian, ada seorang murid kelas tersebut yang dateng pagi-pagi banget buat ngerjain PR. Pas lagi sibuk ngerjain PR, ada seorang cewek yang nanya, "Boleh duduk di sebelah kamu?" Jelas aja itu murid nggak mikir macem-macem. Dia ngangguk aja –tanpa menoleh– dan sibuk ngerjain prnya lagi. Pas dia ngeliat ke sebelahnya, itu cewek sama sekali nggak ada. Kontan dia langsung kabur dari kelasnya. Sejak saat itu, nggak ada murid kelas itu yang berani dateng pagi-pagi. Mereka bahkan lebih milih untuk telat daripada dateng pagi-pagi.

Terus, cerita yang Kuchi certain ini nggak boleh diceritain di sekolah. Pokoknya hal ini tabu banget deh. Dan kita juga nggak boleh nyebut nama cewek Belanda itu di sekolah, kalo kamu nyebutin, kamu bakal langsung kerasukan. Pernah ada seorang murid cowok yang nggak percaya hal itu dan langsung manggil-manggil nama cewek Belanda itu. Dia langsung kerasukan.

Kalian boleh percaya boleh enggak. Kuchi cuma pengin nyeritain hal ini. Ada yang mau tahu dimana sekolah Kuchi? Tanyain pribadi aja, ya.

**Review, please?**


End file.
